Forest Run to the Golden Gates
by CaptainSwan2012
Summary: One shot of what happens in Neverland "And right now I see it, I see the spark I can see the light the happiness, the hope, the freedom the dedication... The love." CaptainSwan - Tear jerk-er - REVEIW


_Okay so I haven't written anything in a really long time but I had an idea and I was like what ever just type it up. Okay so I'm really excited and I don't have a beta and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

Running through the forest as quickly as my burning legs could take me, all the colors of the rainbow rushing past me. I can feel the sweat forming on my fore head. Running faster to get to the beach , pushing aside branches or leaves in my path. I have one goal, to get to the beach. I feel my heart beating wildly in my chest It's all I hear in a way its a bit calming to hear ones heart beating makes me feel so... Alive. My fingers clench I must be getting close as the trees seem to be decreasing.

My mission was to find Henry and get back home we got a tip from Tinkerbell one where the lost ones camp was but It didn't work out very well they must have known we were coming because they were ready for a fight. Hook told us all to back head to the ship and plan something else.

It all happened so fast the Shadow came out of nowhere It told us to leave. Of course I declined and he began to get really angry and has tried to take my shadow from me. So we split up and now me and Hook are running for out lives. Hearing the screeching sound from the shadow telling us he was getting closer made my heart beat faster and my legs burn harder.

Suddenly I feel a presence running beside me its Hook. He finally caught up. He never told me to slow down like he usually would which only made me want to run faster. He was breathing heavily and I turned as best I could while still running to look at him. We have become close since getting to Neverland. When ever I couldn't sleep he would always wait for me on deck with a glass of ice and rum waiting. In a way it comforted me. Knowing that I had someone near me to understand that sometimes I don't want to talk about the fact that I just lost my son or how the father of my child was shot in front of me and sent to die. How all of that hurts so much that I try to avoid it and he lets me avoid it all.

And what we do is we drink, we drink till all my pain and sadness comes out and I end up crying in his warm embrace. And in that moment I felt so happy to have hook there. And now here he is running along side of me in Neverland with the colors of the rainbow passing by us. The world seemed to have stopped when I looked at him in the eyes we shared an unspoken sentence that we would never speak aloud. But we knew we saw it in each others eyes. He always told me how no matter how dull and 'im fine' I may seem on the outside he can see apart of me that even my own parents haven't seen. A spark he told me, a spark of light... full of hope and possibility that we will achieve our goal.

So I know that my spark is slowly going down as the days have passed but he told me it only seemed to fuel his. I always told him how I don't understand how he can look into my eyes and tell me who I am and I told him that I can never see it in anyone's eyes all I see was there eyes and nothing else no spark no darkness just their eyes. He told me Im trying to hard and I asked him what it looks like he told me you'll know it when you see it. And now I see it, I see the spark I can see the light the happiness, the hope, the freedom the dedication... The love.

I spoke his name, his real name and he looked me in the eyes as I spoke it, It was the first time I have ever spoken his name. It sounded odd coming from my lips but yet comforting. He spoke to me and told me he knew. I held voice from asking what but I think it might be best to have this conversation at the ship. So we ran I have a feeling the way we were running shows that we haven't given up that we will preserver that not all is lost.

I can smell the salt in the air. I know we are getting closer then I see blue and lots of it. I begin to smile because we are so close and I couldn't be happier because I... Suddenly the tears fall. My heart beats faster, my lungs and legs are burning and I could care less. My vision begins to blur as my tears continue you to form and fall. Because standing in the sand is my kid, the best thing that's ever happened to me. Hook starts saying things but I don't hear it all I see is Henry he seems to be yelling but all I see is him and that we won, we finally got him back. I look to the ship and as my eyes go across my mom her expression worries me.

Her face is panicked she seems to be screaming but I don't hear what she says as suddenly searing pain goes to my shoulder to my feet. I stumble and fall crying out I turn my head to behind me and see nothing my forest. Hook takes me out of my trance and picks me up in his arms and begins to run towards the beach... I turn to look at Henry again but he isn't their I begin to panic and my eyes roam parts of the beach that I can see. it's almost like he was there and then he wasn't much like in StoryBrooke.

My eyes begin to feel heavier. All the running has left my body tired and looking up at Hook he looks down at me my eyes fix on his and I don't know why even to this day why I said it but I did, I told him I loved him and he smiled and cried and I saw so much love in his eyes and I felt his tears dripping on my face. He drops to the ground suddenly and places me in the crisp white sand.

I saw Henry again at my left side and I saw my mom and dad worry etching all their faces and In that moment I slowly close my eyes and I drifted to sleep knowing my family was together... Had I known that I would never open them again till walking through the golden gates I would have never closed them...

* * *

_Okay I know that sucked but I would LOVE positive feedback :D thanks for reading guys!_


End file.
